


SLOWDANCINGINTHEDARK

by aeshiji



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Dancing, idontknowhowtotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshiji/pseuds/aeshiji
Summary: What happens when you're feeling a bit lonely in the middle of the night, right after re-watching Banana Fish and listening to a song on repeat. Also Valentine's day is coming up.This story takes place during if not after episode 12. It's a little alternate ending. A little headcanon. A Deja Vu moment. It could be anything, no wrong answer.It's what I imagined what would've happened if Eiji had left (in any form or matter that can be related to the word 'left').





	SLOWDANCINGINTHEDARK

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend listening to SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK by joji. The cover version by sora.wav is also fitting, After all, this story is inspired by that song.  
>   
> I'll probably make small changes and add more when I read it over later.The location of the story takes place in the condo apartment thing back in episode 12.  
> I also don't know how to use AO3 yet, I'm new and was told to post it.  
> Hate me later thanks.  
> UNEDITED - 2/13/19

It was a cold night in the city of new york. Nothing new. City lights shining, other parts are just lit by the full moonlight. That moonlight went into the condo. Ash was sitting by the large window in his condo, the moonlight reflecting off of his beautiful blonde hair and perfectly snow white skin. He had a beer in hand and the other he had his [gun]. His head was lowered. He was tired. Tired of doing the job he was assigned into... Tired of living how he does. He loosened his grip on his pistol, letting it drop on the floor. He took a sip of his beer. From afar, he could sense someone staring at him. Not someone, _him,_ Eiji. It worried him, how he's constantly putting him into danger, how constantly he worries him for his “cowardly” decisions, how he's still at his side regardless of what they go through. He sighed. “What is it, Eiji?” He asked. No response. “Eiji?” Silence. Ash took another sip. He didn’t bother to look back to see if Eiji was asleep. Quiet and stillness filled the open gaps in the room. It stayed like that for a little while.

 

“Hey Ash,” the voice broke the silence. “What s up, Eiji?” He responded. It stayed quiet again for a few moments. “How are you feeling….. Right now anyways?” Asked Eiji softly. Silence filled the room again. “I’m not sure how to describe it. Its……. A complicated feeling.” He lied. He knew what he was feeling. He wanted to protect the other. He wanted to have him avoid living the life he was. Avoid Danger. He had planned to send him back home to Japan in 10 days. He called Ibe only a few minutes earlier. Not that he didn’t want Eiji by his side, because he really wanted him there. Even if it was just for the night. For one night. Even just one minute wouldn’t hurt. He didn’t want him to leave. But it was to keep him safe.  

 

“Oh,” Eiji responded, in an understanding way.

“Is it something bothering you?”

“.... No.”

“Are you sure?” He assured. The other male didn’t answer, returning back into the original quiet state. That silence could kill. It was quite powerful and very  It was only minutes till Eiji decided to speak up again. He wasn't too sure what he wanted to say. He got up and looked in the direction that the blonde was looking. “The moon is shining brightly tonight, isn't it?”

“Yeah..” is all Ash responded. He wanted to say more, he wanted to say more than what he wanted to show. But he couldn’t. Why? He stayed quiet. The dark hair male walked over next to the blonde. He smiled, looking at him. There wasn’t anything in the world he would change. As much to the lifestyle they have been living, he would do anything to stay by his side.

Ash felt the other males presence. He smiled as he set down his can of beer and stood up, Eiji stayed still. Ash turned to him, with his smile still on his face, and a hand out.

  
_I don't want a friend,_

_I just want my life in two_

~~_Just one more night_ ~~

 

“Eiji…” He paused. He took a breather, but the rest of his unfinished sentence was not needed. It was like He knew what the other wanted, for Eiji takes the other’s hand almost immediately, smiling innocently.

 

_Waiting to get there_

_Waiting for you._

~~_I’m done fight it all night_ ~~

 

“Yes..” Is all the other male said, grabbing his hand and coming closer to Ash. One hand touching the others, while his open and was on Ash’s shoulder. Ash looked him in the eyes, his eyes showing emotions that no one else could tell, while he rested his free hand on Eiji’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

_When I’m around slow dancing in the dark,_

_Don’t follow me you’ll end up in my arms._

 

One step. Two step. Three step. Four. Slowly. But surely. The two males didn’t know how to slow dance, but they danced as if they already knew and have been doing it for a while. They were very well coordinated, following each others steps without breaking their eye lock position. It was perfect, _almost like a dream_. The love was in the air, getting a bit toasty with the other’s warmth near them. They’re smiles never fading.

 

_You have made up your mind,_

_I don’t need no more signs..._

_Can you?_

**_Can you…._ **

 

As perfect as it seemed, and no matter how warm it was between them, there were still those emotions that ash still couldn’t figure out what is was. No matter the warmth he felt, his body still felt cold all around.

 

_Give me reasons we should be complete._

_You should be with them, I can’t compete._

 

He pulled other male closer into embrace, wrapping the hand around Eiji’s waist. Eiji wrapped both of his arms around Ash’s neck, leaning into his neck and burning his face. Ash used the other hand to meet with the one on Eiji’s back. He, too, buried his face into the other's neck, Eiji’s only respond by nuzzling closer to the blonde.

 

_You looked at me like I was someone else,_

_Oh well._

 

The two close, dancing around the dark room which was only lit by the moonlight. Ash was the lead. The silence was back to kill them. But not silent enough. You could still hear blondes heaving breathing.

 

_Can’t you see…._

 

His grip was tighter and stronger. He knew what that feeling was. He didn’t want to share what it was. It was too obvious. But he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to believe. He was in _denial._  

 

_I don't wanna slow dance,_

 

They stopped moving, no slow dancing. Ash couldn’t take it. He had to let his emotions out. He was broken. He was sad, no, depressed. He couldn’t take it anymore, but how could he let out what he was feeling. He fell to his knees, taking Eiji with him. No questions asked, Eiji just followed. Ash was facing the window, where the moonlight reflected his beautiful, pale skin, and his Jade green eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to shout. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t admit to those feelings. He could never…

 

_In the dark,_

 

He sat there in his arms for a while. Nothing but the sound of him inhaling and exhaling heavily was to be heard. He couldn’t move. But he didn’t want to. He wasn’t ready to take it in. He wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. As much as it was best for them both.

 

_Dark_

 

Ash loosen his grip. Buried his face into the neck of the other male. He had completely calmed down, leaving the rooms as quiet as it was earlier that night. He didn’t want to let go. But it was necessary.

 

_In the dark,_

 

Only a little bit past one in the morning and the moon already past its highest peak. As much as Ash wasn’t ready, he did it. As far deep in denial he was, he did it. He let go. He unwrapped his arms from the others waist. He back away. His face was still lowered. Avoiding eye contact. He stood up and walked over to his small window, still not looking down at the other. Although the window was smaller, there were still multiple windows that still showed the city lights and the bright moonlight. He sat  on the window railing, looking up to the moon. Ash took a deep breath.

 

_Dark._

 

He looked back into his room. Small. _Empty_. He looked down at the floor where he was just a few minutes ago. The room was still fairly dark, but you could still see that there is no other person. Just a broken, anatomical skeleton model he stole from the doctor just hours before for target practice.

 

Ash leaned his head back on the window, looking back at the moon. Beer in one hand, gun in the other. He hated the dark. And no matter what, there is no way he was going to accept what happened. He'd stay in denial forever. Stuck. Lost. Hopeless. Waiting for him to come back from wherever he had gone to.  Regardless of what needed to happen. He'd never let go. He will forever slow dance in the dark while the moon hits its highest peak. With Eiji, and their memories together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story ends in Ash's room back in Episode 1, or at least something similar to it. If anyone was confused.


End file.
